


Get This Party Started

by Ginger_788



Series: Music OneShots [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_788/pseuds/Ginger_788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BeChloe Smut. Follows on from You And Your Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get This Party Started

Get This Party Started  
A/N: Yes, I know….  
Set just after the previous chapter.  
Song suggestions and any suggestions as to places and/or scenarios greatly appreciated!  
\----  
The Treblemakers’ legendary ‘aca-new-school-year-party-before-the-actual-official-new-school-year-party-party’ was in full force. All of the acapella groups on Barden’s campus were in attendance. And naturally, as with any party, Beca and Chloe were dancing together, pressed against each other and moving to the beat.  
Neither woman had talked about their rendezvous in the bar bathroom; Stacie and Amy had both tried to get the two to confess, but Beca and Chloe had kept their mouths shut. They also hadn’t talked about the taxi ride back to the house, where Chloe had rested her hand on Beca’s thigh and whispered in her ear about what she wanted to do to her with her tongue and fingers. Beca had come, gasping, as Chloe’s teeth teased a visible mark on the skin of her neck. A mark that was still very much visible.  
Presently, Beca’s back was pressed tightly against Chloe’s chest, the redhead’s hands on the smaller woman’s hips and one of the brunette’s hands tangled in the taller woman’s hair. It didn’t take a genius, or a second glance, to figure out that something was different between the two women. They were pressed tighter together than they’d ever been, which would be unnoticeable for anyone else but the Bellas, and the way the two interacted screamed sexual tension in a way their words didn’t.  
Suddenly, the beat changed to sensual, and Beca reacted to the change in such a way that if sober, she’d never in a million years consider doing it; she tugged Chloe’s head down and dropped lower, slowly dragging her ass and hips back up long legs before grinding her ass into Chloe’s groin with the beat. She felt the shudder of the redhead’s body before she heard the groan, being pulled from deep in Chloe’s chest and rumbling from between parted lips, the hot ‘Becs….’ whispered directly into her ear sending heat straight to her core as the song finished out.  
The opening chords of ‘Titanium’ started blaring from the speakers, and Beca reacted before Chloe could, spinning around before dropping low again, dragging her nails lightly down Chloe’s stomach before twisting her hand around and dragging those nails back up as she stood straight again. Chloe stood stock still, chest heaving, light eyes flickering crazily all over Beca’s face. Beca smirked, rolling her hips against Chloe’s jean-clad thigh and allowing a soft moan to brush Chloe’s neck. As she did, one hand went to her own hair, making it even messier then before, while the other moved to the buttons on her shirt (incidentally one she’d stolen from Chloe’s closet the year before) and undone the top three to expose her red lace bra.   
Chloe’s eyes bulged, her jaw falling open as Beca dropped low again, not even bothering to cover the fact she was staring at Beca’s exposed chest. As the younger woman straightened again, her hands landed directly on Chloe’s breasts, squeezing lightly and grinning at the way Chloe's teeth snared her lower lip to cover the moan threatening to escape. Stacie and Amy just stood there and stared at the erotic display in front of them. ‘Well, fuck me drunk, Shortstack does have game’ Amy muttered. Stacie just nodded.  
Beca leaned in, her warm breath caressing the older woman’s ear to whisper ‘You can touch ‘em, you know’. Eyes met, pupils widening and darkening in arousal before dropping to Beca’s chest. Chloe’s hands moved up, slipping into the gap of Beca’s (her) shirt. Soft hands cradled full breasts through the material of her bra, before thumbs brushed over already hard nipples and prompting a soft moan.  
Beca’s hand moved up, fingertips caressing Chloe’s cheek, and Chloe’s eyes snapped back to hers. Before she could allow herself to think about the consequences of what she was doing, Beca cupped the older woman’s cheek, lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips against Chloe’s. The kiss was deep, tongues quickly being introduced. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, while Beca lifted hers to wrap around Chloe’s neck. Stacie and Amy could only gape at the pair, while CR just smirked and laughed. The crowd cheered.  
Beca pulled back, blushing as the catcalls and whoops met her ears, taking a small step back as Chloe dropped her arms and smiled shyly. Shy wasn’t something that the Bellas saw cross Chloe’s face with any regularity, and so the rare sight, paired with a blush, gave the other women pause.   
Chloe hadn’t exactly been reserved or quiet about the crush she’d harboured on her co-captain for nearly four years, except to Beca herself.  
Stacie aside, Aubrey was the only one who knew the depth of Chloe’s feelings for the brunette; there were long text and email conversations about the subject, and 2-hour-long phone-calls when Beca was out. Meanwhile, Amy and Jesse were the only ones who knew about Beca’s newly-discovered/admitted crush on the redhead. Everyone else could see the charged tension and closeness of the two.  
Beca leaned up to Chloe’s ear, whispering ‘Chlo, you alright?’ Chloe nodded, taking Beca’s hand in her own.  
‘Totes’. Chloe gently tugged the younger woman closer. ‘C’mon, Becs’. She started walking towards the house. The second the door shut behind them, Chloe shoved Beca hard up against the door. The brunette’s squeak of indignation was smothered by the other woman’s mouth. Beca’s attention was taken by the kiss, not noticing Chloe’s hand traveling up her side until it gently cradled her cheek.   
Beca breathed a soft moan into Chloe’s mouth when their bodies pressed tightly together; the redhead’s tongue licking slowly into the kiss. Chloe’s hand on her cheek curved slowly to tangle in dark hair, a gentle tug earning a throaty gasp and Beca’s body arching to press firmly together. Chloe let her free hand wander up Beca’s body, smoothly unbuttoning the shirt. The first touch of Chloe’s soft hand on Beca’s smooth skin caused a moan from Beca into Chloe’s mouth; small hands sliding down Chloe’s back to grip her toned ass through her jeans and pulling her closer.  
Chloe’s hand slid down smooth skin that trembled at the sensation of nails raking lightly, to the waistband of Beca’s jeans. She grinned as nimble fingers popped the button and lowered the zip. Beca’s hands moved from her ass to Chloe’s front, quickly untucking the redhead’s shirt. Chloe’s head ducked down, lips and teeth coming to play on Beca’s skin. Beca groaned and fisted her hands in Chloe’s shirt when sharp teeth bit down on her pulse point and sucked. Her hands tightened their hold, ripping the redhead’s shirt open when Chloe’s hand slipped inside her jeans to grip her bare hip. She felt Chloe’s smirk when she shivered at the sensation of a thumb lightly rubbing back and forth on bare skin.  
Beca tilted her head towards Chloe’s, murmuring hotly ‘Trust me, Chlo, foreplay isn’t needed’. She felt Chloe freeze, only for a second, before both hands gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted. Beca’s back thudded against the door, her legs wrapped around Chloe’s hips. She groaned into the deep kiss that Chloe started, her hands finding the torn edges of Chloe’s shirt and pushing the fabric over her shoulders. Hands tugged the shirt out of the back of Chloe’s jeans, and the fabric fell to the floor. Beca’s hands found Chloe’s forearms, moving up over the redhead’s sculpted biceps and muscles before her wrists were held in a gentle grip and guided to the waistband. Beca took the hint, opening Chloe’s belt and jeans before cupping the older woman’s wet heat through her panties.   
Chloe’s hands pressed against the door, legs shaking as Beca started a maddening figure-8 motion over her panties and focusing on her clit. ‘Fuck’ she breathed in Beca’s ear. Beca smirked, feeling the redhead’s hips begin to rock in a mindless pattern. Her hand pulled back slightly before crawling under black lace panties and quickly finding the wetness gathered between toned legs. The pads of Beca’s fingers started up the maddening figure-8 movement again, prompting a deep moan from Chloe’s chest to caress her neck where the redhead had buried her face. ‘Becs…’ The plaintive moan was preceded by Chloe’s hips rocking to Beca’s rhythm. Chloe started kissing and biting Beca’s neck, soft moans escaping every so often.  
Beca leaned in, her lips brushing Chloe’s ear and earning a shudder, before whispering ‘You’re so wet, Chlo. I love knowing I’ve turned you on this much’. Her words earned a low moan from the redhead, a breathed ‘Fuck, Bec’ brushing her neck. ‘I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how sexy you look when you’re dancing’. This earned a groan, Chloe’s hips quickening their rhythm. ‘Come on; come for me, Chlo’.   
Chloe’s reaction was immediate; her teeth bit down roughly at the spot when shoulder meets neck, a throaty groan being muffled into Beca’s shoulder. Her whole body froze, before shuddering; the redhead having enough presence of mind to lock her knees as her orgasm hit. Beca groaned at the sensation of Chloe’s teeth digging into her skin.   
The redhead recovered quickly, her hand swiftly moving to cup Beca’s bare wetness. Beca gasped when Chloe’s palm collided against her clit, before two fingers curled swiftly to find the spongy mass of nerves. Chloe quickly started up a rough thrusting motion, using her hips to push harder inside Beca.  
Beca held on for dear life as Chloe’s thrusts became harder and deeper. Her hands were buried in Chloe’s flame-coloured hair, her lower back thudding rhythmically into the door. Chloe leant in, a deep kiss muffling Beca’s moans and repetitions of ‘Fuck’ and ‘Chloe’. Her free hand was planted against the back of Beca’s thigh, hitching it higher around her waist. Chloe broke the kiss to whisper breathlessly ‘Becs…’ The back of Beca’s head cracked against the door as she stiffened in preparation of her impending orgasm. The waves broke, and Beca groaned out ‘Chlo….’


End file.
